


Close

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: pissy pregnant patrick and handsy annoying pete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on 2/15/16.  
> Anonymous asked: pissy pregnant patrick and handsy annoying pete  
> Don't judge me, mpreg's cute. Leave me alone.

“Don’t touch me. Stop touching me. Pete!” 

Pete grinned innocently up at his scowling boyfriend from where he was laying on the bed. Patrick was sitting up beside him, trying to play guitar even though his growing belly was in the way and making it difficult. Pete kept poking Patrick’s stomach, touching it, hoping he’d feel a kick even though the doctor said it was too early. He pushed Patrick’s guitar aside to press both of his palms flat to Patrick’s belly. He leaned in to push his ear against his stomach, too.

“Give it a couple weeks,” Patrick said softly, mood changing suddenly. He combed his fingers through Pete’s too-long hair, smiling down at him serenely.

Patrick had had crazy mood swings for the last couple weeks, raging from horny (there was a three day period where Pete didn’t do anything but fuck Patrick, and it was absolutely exhausting) to anger (Pete had several bruises and cuts at the moment from Patrick throwing random objects at him) to depression (four times now, Pete had found him late at night, sobbing and eating ice cream and watching Friends). Either Patrick was pissed because Pete “did this to me, you fucking asshole, I have a kid growing in my fucking liver or something because of you!” or he was crying hysterically because he just “can’t believe we’re doing this, Pete, we’re actually having a baby, I fucking love you so much.” It’d be funny if it wasn’t the terrifying, because the mood swings made it real, they confirmed that Patrick was indeed pregnant with Pete’s child. And as excited as Pete was, he was also scared to death.

Also, Pete was seriously scared of bumping the kid with his dick while he was fucking Patrick. He kept that to himself though. He still kind of wanted to fuck Patrick right now, and judging by the way his bulge was extremely apparent through his sweatpants (nothing else fit him), so did Patrick.

Pete hummed and lifted his head, staring Patrick down as one of his hands crept lower, until it was cupping Patrick’s erection. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded. He pressed his own hand to his stomach and told it, “Earplugs in now, little guy. This might get loud.”

Pete kissed the devilish smirk right off Patrick’s lips.


End file.
